worldmefandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna Yuy
Setsuna Yuy (刹那・ユイ Setsuna Yui) is the 38th Pioneer of the 9th Pioneer Cycle. His current status shows that he is still active. __TOC__ Appearance Personality Captured by a terror group, brainwashed to murder his own parents, recruited as a child soldier and later cast away when he was no longer deemed useful, Setsuna became taciturn, introverted, and wholeheartedly against war at a very young age. He believes deeply that there are key disturbances that prevent the world from coming together in peace and harmony, to the point of developing a habit of labeling specific people and/or forces as sources of conflict towards the world's path to peace. Setsuna once had very little tolerance for diplomats and politicians believing that their negotiations only prolong wars and cause even more strife, though he eventually understood the importance of politicking although he still disapproves of them. His past battlefield experiences stir up old bitter feelings, yet ironically increasing his combat potential as a beneficial side effect. Though a self-proclaimed atheist, he often questions the motivations of God with people and worldly events. Having been saved by a passing soldier when he was about to be killed as a child, Setsuna idolizes his savior to a concerning degree, frequently falling into bouts of violent shouting or outright fighting whenever he felt a slight towards his savior. To remember the soldier by, Setsuna had taken keepsakes of the man's favorite franchise, the Gundam series. This had gone on to the point that he had changed his own name to that of the franchise's protagonists (to a many a people's amusement), and when he had been given the chance to be a Pioneer he had decided to embody the Gundam itself by having a Gundam-making device as his Stand. Many people would go on to joke that he had more Gundam souvenir than the sky has stars (another version had instead mentioned his "harem" instead of the sky). Ever since he was saved up to this day, Setsuna has devoted his entire being to realizing his ideals and would not hesitate to fulfill them. However, he notes the irony of him being someone who is good at nothing but dishing out violence, despite his earnest yearning for peace nonetheless. Even though he may not show it, Setsuna can be deeply philosophical, delving into and questioning various sources of information of human behaviors and mindsets, all in an attempt of trying to understand just why does humanity can have such a dark and contemptible heart to commit the various atrocious acts they have done. Stand Trivia (Insert fun facts here) *I, ChronoEntente, the author of ABAHEW, do not claim ownership of this character, whom belonged to a fellow author by the name of KRKing. *The character itself is a blatant copy of Setsuna F. Seiei of the Gundam franchise, with the character Heero Yuy also thrown into the mix. **Furthermore, most of the character's entire descriptive text comes from the Gundam wiki instead of the character's maker– thus making his state as an "Original Character" questionable at times. Category:ABAHEW Characters